When a Sacrafice Backfires
by AnimeSweetChick
Summary: Something happened to Neji and now he's stuck. As a wolf! His Life depended on a wolf now he is one. Read to see what happend. This my first fic so I welcome flames so I can improve. Please R&R!
1. The Curse

**Please read Flashback and Dream...unless you want to be confused. And please read A/N! They will help!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Flashback**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

Dream

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

During the darkest hour of the day , midnight, Tenten decided to take a stroll along the beach. She noticed a silver wolf laying along the Oceanside.

"Why hello there." Tenten said to the wolf. The wolf's ears perked up recognizing the voice he just heard.

'Oh crud. I hope I don't change in front of her…my secret will be revealed.' Thought the wolf. He was Neji.

**---Flashback—**

"**Neji, come over here. We need to tell you something." Neji's mother Tana said.**

"**Yes Mother?" Neji asked as he left his birthday party.**

"**We don't know how to put this so we'll just say it. You are cursed by the Sacred Silver Wolf. Known as the Sacred Wolf." Tashimaru, Neji's father, said.**

"**WHAT!"**

"**We didn't want to tell you this but your at the age for the curse to take effect." Tana quickly said.**

"**The age of 5!"**

"**Yes" Tashimaru said as he calmed Neji down.**

"**Am I going to die!"**

"**No silly."**

"**Then what will happen to me?"**

"**As you age you will learn."**

"**But."**

"**Just go back to your party, Kay?"**

"**Fine." Neji pouted and left.**

**Later that night**

**Neji tossed and turned until he fell asleep. He was restlessly sleeping. He tossed and turned until his "No"s he was mumbling quickly changed into brief howls. His arms and legs were changing. Sooner or later he changed all the way. He became a wolf. He was unaware. But his parents standing in the doorway knew. It was the curse. Neji was having a nightmare.**

**Dream**

Howls filled the air as a gang of Silver wolves circled Tana holding baby Neji.

"Stay away!" Tana screamed. But the wolves ignored her and started running tward her. Tana held Neji close. The wolves started scraching Tana. Neji saw the look in his mother's eyes and started crying. The wolves focused on Neji.

"Shut up dumb baby!" The pack leader said.

"Ayga?" Neji was confused. He could understand what the wolf said. But Tana only heard howls. Neji tried saying What? But he was still a baby **(A/N: Neji was a very intelligent baby)**

"We are going to kill you and your mother!" Then the wolves started to pounce on Neji but then a beautiful howl rang through everyone's ears.

"Wha thwat?" Neji asked.

"It's the Sacred wolf Neji." Tana said wincing at her pain. The wolf jumped infront of Neji and Tana.

"Stay behind me!" The wolf yelled.

"Ano"

'He understands me. He must be the chosen one. I must protect him.' The wolf thought. The wolves attacked the Sacred One. He got thrown to the side. Then they attacked Neji after prying him from Tana. They hurt Neji badly. He was left practically dead. But his heart was still beating.

"You cannot take this child's life away!" The good wolf said.

"We'll just see about that!"

A fight broke between wolves. It ending quickly and the sacred wolf used Sacred Silver Chakra. Only the sacred wolf has this chakra. The wolf nuzzled Tana's arm signaling her to grab Neji and follow him. They did. Neji was scarcely breathing now. The wolf lead them to a cave. It was a specialy cave. It was foliaged quite nicely. It had a spring in it. It was a holy spring. The wolf signaled to put Neji in the spring. Tana did so. She looked up at the wolf. Then back at Neji. She saw the silver charka flow from the wolf to Neji. But not quick enough. Neji stopped breathing.

"You killed my son!" Tana sobbed. Then she looked back at Neji. Tears were flowing quickly down her face. But then Neji's eyes snapped open. But he was silent.

Then she looked at the wolf and saw him fall. He let out one long and pleaful howl as he fell to the ground. Neji cried with the wolf's howl. He sacrificed his life for Neji. Giving Neji life again.

"Thank you." Tana bowed and left with baby Neji.

**End Dream**

**Neji snapped awake.**

"**So I really shouldn't be living…" Neji had tears in his eyes.**

"**No. You should be living." A voice said. He looked around. No one there. His parents ran out of the room when he woke up. But he caught a glimpse of them. But it wasn't there voices. It was someone else.**

"**Wha? Who are you? Where are you?"**

"**The one who gave you life."**

"**The wolf."**

**The voice left. Then sence Neji was awake all the way now and he felt different.**

'**What's this feeling?' Neji looked at himself.**

"**OH MI GOD! I'M A WOLF!"**

"**Quiet down." Tana ran in the room. "This is the curse. You'll change back soon."**

**End Flashback**

Tenten petted Neji. "I'm surprised. Normally animals run at the sight of a person. But your so calm. I like it. You remind me of Neji." Neji looked at her. Tenten looked in Neji's eyes. Your eyes are the same as Neji's also. Do you know him?"

He nodded no. 'She looks in my eyes?' Neji blushed a little.

"Oh. Okay. Well I got to go. Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow." She ran off wondering 'Why was I talking to a wolf?'

Neji howled as Tenten left the she turned around and waved.

'What if he's Neji? He acted like Neji. And his eye's were like Neji's…but why would he be Neji?' Tenten hit her forehead.

'Thank god I didn't change!' Neji sighed.

* * *

What happens next? Second chapter WILL be better. that was just the beging remember! It was meant to tell the story...MY storie...of how Neji and ? get there eyes. but who is ? I didn't say the person in the storie of Neji but I will next chapter! Plaese R&R! 


	2. Inscriptions

Neji wandered along the beach. He was passing back and forth. He hadn't changed back yet. It was almost dawn and Neji was still a wolf.

'What's going on? I should be human be human by now! I've got to tell Hinata.'

Hinata is the only other person besides Tana and Tashimaru that knows about the curse. She could understand Neji as a wolf. But she was another chosen one but she wasn't cursed. He was.

Neji ran to Hinata's house. It was 4:00 am now. Everyone was still asleep. So Neji barged through the door, good thing no one heard him. Neji headed for Hinata's room. He pawed at her until she woke up.

"Wha…Wha?" she said as she wiped her eyes. She saw Neji's fur. "Ne-Neji?" He pawed at her hand meaning Yes. It's me Neji.

"Y-your st-still a wolf!"

Neji gave her an irritated look saying If I knew what was going on I wouldn't be here!

"Oh…Okay. What did you do last?"

He howled softly.

"You just sat by Tenten and listened to her talk to you?"

Neji nodded.

"What did she do to you?"

He pawed at Hinata

"She was petting you…nothings wrong with that. Unless…"

Neji growled. Was she accusing his friend of doing this to him?

"Neji. I'm not accusing her! I'm just saying that there is another cursed one. Not your type of curse though. I'm sorry I don't know what the curse is so I can't help. I'm sorry..."

He nodded and left. Once outside he watched the moon sink. Then he slowly walked home.

'What are Mother and Father going to say? If I go home they wouldn't even know that its me! But I have to go home. But how will I t- DANGIT!' Neji ran back to Hinata's house. Once he was in her room he jumped on the bed waking her up.

"Ne-NEJI!" Hinata yelled because she was startled. Neji barked at this.

'SHUT UP YOU'LL WAKE YOUR PARENTS UP!' Neji yelled in his mind. Then Hinata saw his expression.

"I'm sorry…you startled me." Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

'Oh great. The guilt trick.' Neji licked her hand.

"You're forgiven. Now what do you need?" Hinata said sweetly. He signaled to follo him. Then he slightly howled saying "Translate for me. I need my parents to understand I'm they're son." Hinata nodded. They walked a bit and arrived at Neji's house. Hinata explained what was going on and that Neji may be stuck like this for a long time. Their remarks to this were not what Neji expected.

"Oh my god! What if we have to have a wolf for a son! What will people think? We're so politically dead!" When Neji heard that he ran off. He was running as fast as his four legs could run. But he did not know that he had two followers. Neji ran out of Konoha and into a forest. Then he heard heavy breathing from behind him.

"Ne…Nej…Neji…" A voice was able to say as she pasted out.

"We…we…wer…were worried…" another voice said as she passed out too. Neji's eyes widened as he turned around seeing Tenten and Hinata falling from the tree they were currently standing on.

'Dangit. Darn Hinata! She told Tenten! What will she think of me now?" Neji leapt and got under the falling girls and they both landed on top of Neji. He howled in pain. Only one boy with fox instincts heard the cry. He jumped tree to tree until he found a wolf just barely conscious with to girls on top him. Neji signaled Naruto to grab Hinata and to follow him. Neji secured Tenten on his back and ran from tree to tree. The sun was up now Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto with the sun shining on his face.

"Why must this dream end?" he mumbled as she rested her head on Naruto's chest. Naruto heard this and stopped. Neji looked back and gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"But she said something." Neji ran back to Hinata. He licked her hand. "You're a smart wolf!"

"He-Hey that tickles!" Hinata said.

Neji barked 'Wake up! This isn't a dream! You're being carried by Nauto to the Infirmary!' Hinata's eyes snapped open. "You mean? I just aid that? To HIM?" Neji barked 'Yes.' Hinata blushed furiously. She looked up Blue eyes met Silver orbs. Realizing what position she had been in she fainted in embarrassment.

"Uhhh…" Naruto was confused. Neji glared at him. Naruto followed Neji to the Konoha infirmary. Everyone stared as Neji and Nauto barged into the building. They stared at Neji the most. "Stop gawking and help the girls!" Naruto yelled. A half an our later the doctor came out.

"You may see the girls. They're in room 141."

"Okay!" Naruto and Neji walked to the room. Hinata and Tenten were peacefully sleeping. When,

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Naruto yelled. Neji bit Naruto. "Hey! Owowowowwo! What was that for?" Neji glanced at Hinata who was waking up. Naruto ran to he side. And Neji ran to Tenten's side. Good. She hadn't woken up yet.

"Whe-Where are we?" Hinata asked.

"Your in the infirmary. You followed this wolf and passed out."

"Oh. O-ok."

"Ya no prob!"

"Na-Naruto? Uh-um- Tha-thanks…"

"Like I said no prob! Are you still exhausted? Your cheeks are red." Naruto cocked his head. Then He heard the door open. Sakura and Sasuke walked in the room. Sakura had brought flowers for here best friends. Sasuke just walked in coolly as always.

"She likes you dobe." Sasuke said coolly without any emotion.

"Sa-Sasuke…you put it so-so bluntly…" Hinata blushed even more.

"REALLY!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep it down dipstick!" Sakura yelled as she almost hit Naruto until,

"Thanks Sakura for the flowers." Hinata smiled.

"Your welco-"

"YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Shut up!"

"Sakura you're so mean." Naruto pouted. Tenten woke up. She opened her eyes and looked to her side to see a blur of silver laying next to her bed.

"Ne-Neji!" Tenten yeeled as she pulled Neji on the bed into a hug. Neji glared at Hinata. 'Get everyone out of here.'

"Uhh..um…can you guys leave? We need to talk privately…" Hinata asked. Everyone left leaving Neji, Tenten, and Hinata in the room.

"I'm so sorry!" Tenten cried in Neji's fur. Neji cocked his head. "It's all my fault that your like this!" she sobbed. Neji was really confused now.

"Ne-Neji have you ever wondered why your arm is in those bandages?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded no. His parents always seemed to change the bandages as he grew without him seeing under it.

"I'm the only one who knows what's under them. But Tashimaru, Tana, and now Hinata knows too." Tenten said between sobs. "What's under the bandages are inscriptions. The charka that flowed to you left the marks called inscriptions…I have them too…"

Neji sat up. He was furious. Why was she saying these things? Neji thought she was just lying to make him feel better, until she took his paw and placed it at her wrist and slowly dragged it up her arm saying

"Reveal."

Then inscriptions appeared.


	3. The accident

"If I had known that you were the wolf, I shouldn't have touched you." Tenten mumbled. Neji cocked his head. He was even more confused now. "Let me see your arm." Neji did as she said. He didn't realize that he had his bandages still on until now. Tenten unraveled his arm. Neji looked under the bandages for the first time. Inscriptions ran up and down his silver fur. "I'm sorry. This may hurt." Tenten put her hands by Neji's arm. Orangey yellow chakra flowed to Neji's arm. Neji yelled in pain as he was switching back and forth from wolf to boy. "Somebody help! I'm losing charka! And fast!" She yelled.

"Here." Hinata reached her hands out and purple charka flowed to Neji. Then they stopped. Neji was human again.

"I'm sorry it hurt so badly. This jutsu…only lasts…a…day…" Tenten fell unconscious from the loss of chakra. Neji looked at his arm. His inscriptions were glowing. Then he looked at Tenten's. Her's were glowing too. Neji looked at her. She looked to be in pain. He ignored his own pain coming on and grabbed Tenten's hand to see if it calmed her. It did then,

"What's going on!" Neji yelled out in pain as he grabbed Tenten's hand. The writings on both arms started glowing stronger. Then inscriptions started to swirl. Neji fell on top of Tenten. His head was next to Tenten's head. His body covering hers as he was on the bed since Tenten pulled him up as a wolf. "What…is…happening…I…can't…m-move…!"

"N-Neji! Tenten!" Hinata yelled as she saw Tenten out and Neji in horrible pain.

"What's going on!" Sakura and Naruto barged in. They looked at Neji and Tenten. Hand in hand. Neji on Tenten.

"What the?" Sakura said.

"WHAT DID THEY DO!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut…up…" Neji struggled to say.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"…yes…"

Naruto's eyes turned into slits.

"Why are you on Tenten?"

"Does…it...look like…I want to...be?"

"Yes. You looks like your enjoying it."

"Once…I...can…move…you are…dead…"

"Naruto! Shut up! You woke Tenten up!" Sakura hit Naruto's head…again.

"That hurts!"

"Hm..hn…" Tenten mumbled. "Wha…what's going o- Ne-Neji!"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"It happened after you fell unconscious." Hinata explained the whole situation. Tenten blushed.

"So you he's paralyzed? Wait- I can't move my body!"

"Welcome…to…my…world…"

Tenten struggled to move her head to the side not realizing how close Neji was. Tenten's lips touched Neji's. Both teens' eyes opened wide. They kissed. Tenten tried to pull away but had no strength left until a bit later. The kiss ended. Tenten blushed furiously. Neji was blushing crazily on the inside.

"S-sorry… I didn't realize…" Tenten muttered. Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi's (who had walked in the room during the kiss.) mouths dropped to the floor.

"Hah! I knew it! I knew they would be together!" Naruto screamed.

"It was an accident!" Tenten fumed. Neji decided to keep silent.

"But you looked like you enjoyed it! And Neji too!"

"You are dead!" Tenten pinned Naruto to the wall with shuriken. "Now stay there!"

"Like I have a choice!"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata ran to Naruto. "A-Are you o-okay?" She unpinned Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata!"

"H-Hai…"

"Why are you so shy around me?"

"I…uh…I…"

"She like's you Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you go get something to eat with her?" Tsunade finished.

"Yea! Hinata wanna go eat some ramen?"

"H-Hai."

"Okay let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out of the room.

"Thank god. It'll be quieter." Tenten and Neji sat up. Neji got off the bed and Tenten did too.

"Tenten. Neji. Was that?" Tsunade asked.

"It was accidental…"

"Sure…" Kakashi smirked.

"Shut up! Now what do you need?"

"The wolf and fox."

Tenten's eye's widened. How did they know? Who told them?


	4. There's More?

"Great now everybody knows." Neji said. "You guys must think I'm a freak."

"Nah." Tsunade said.

"No silly!" Tenten reassured Neji.

"But you should know wolves aren't always nice right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well. My wolf spirit possesses me. It take total control over me. I become merciless. I kill people for food. But I can't help myself. It's like I'm watching me kill people. That's what happens when it possesses me."

"Neji…"

"So if you hate me tell me now."

"I can't…I won't…I don't hate you."

"You should. I may accidentally kill you by force. I kill family and friends."

"H-how do you know?"

"It's happened before. Tashimaru isn't my real father." There was a long silence. "The wolf…my father…the wolf killed my father…"

"Neji…I'm sorry."

"For what?" He snapped. "You didn't kill your own father!"

"For you!" Tenten said as she pulled Neji into a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. Neji hesitantly put his hand on her back.

"Stop crying. You're making a fool of your self."

Tenten pulled away from Neji. Tears still in her eyes. "I haven't finished. There is a cure." She shot a glance at Kakashi. "Only Kakashi, Tsunade, and Kurenai know of it though."

"We can not disagree. We do know of the cure. But it is almost impossible to get." Tsunade said.

"We each know a little more of the cure. We each-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Have a little of the cure in us." Kurenai finished.

"Where'd you come from?" Kakashi asked.

"Never mind that! We each have a possessive spirit in us."

"I have the wolf." Kakashi said.

"I have the fox." Tsunade mumbled.

"And I have the Panther." Kurenai smirked.

"There's a third curse?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. Hinata doesn't know it yet, but Tenten, do you remember that Hinata had purple chakra? You have Orange/yellow chakra and Neji has silver. They each represent your animal. Hinata is a Panther like me."

"But what is the cure?" Tenten demanded.

"But wait. I need a little chat with Tenten." Tsunade smirked. Tenten walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"You haven't changed yet."

"I know. Once I hit the sun outdoors I'll change."

"So. I see Neji is the lucky boy. Is he not?"

"Wha-What? You tricked me! Ugh!"

"Heh. Yup."

"You guys done yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea. I guess." Tsunade and Tenten walked to the group.

"So answer the question." Neji said. "Did you guys break the curse?"

"I…uh…yes." Kurenai blushed trying to hide a smile but it wasn't working. You could tell Kakashi was blushing and smirking under his mask.

Tenten and Neji had a look on their faces like 0o

"Don't tell me…ew. Ew. Ew." Tenten twitched.

"We never told anyone but we are…married…" Kurenai blushed.

"Oh god." Tenten covered her face with her hand. Tsunade patted her back.

"Don't worry that's not as bad as me. I uh…I uh…Orichmaru and I kinda…dated. Then he turned evil and now I think I still may have feelings for him." She blushed. That made the teens gag.

"What the crud! Orichimaru!" Tenten yelled.

"The cure!" Neji snapped. Everyone looked at him. He had a deadly look on his face.

"O-okay. First you must find the Kunico Bud Potion. We only know that it is in the Village hidden in the Mist. But this potion may not be made yet but they know how to make it. It's confusing. But you need to get the potion." Kurenai said.

"But you're forgetting Neji! This justu will end way before we reach the Village! He may get hurt! I-I m-mean…"

"If I change it'll be fine. Except the possession may be a problem."

"Yes. That is a problem. Just resist the possession as much as possible." Kakashi said.

"Well once you get the potion. We can help even more." Tsunade stated.

"But Tenten, Do you have enough strength to leave?"

"Yes."

"Be ready in 30 mins."

"Hai."

"You too Neji."

"Hn." The teens left. Once they reached outside Tenten fell. She yelled out in pain.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled as he caught her in his arms. "What's going on?"

"The fox!"

"Tsunade! Kakashi! Kurenai! Get over here!"

"What's wrong?" Tsunade appeared. "Oh." She smirked "The fox."

* * *

Sorry the chapters are getting so short. So please don't be mad. R&R please. 


	5. The Wolf, Romantic?

**Probably OOC especially one sertan teen. No one heard that.**

**Sry but I forgot to say that this is when everyone is still 12/13.**

**Some fluff. It's my firstfluff part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The what?" Neji asked still holding Tenten.

"The fox curse I'll explain later! We have to get her to her house!" They raced to Tenten's house. "We can't get in! It's locked. Looks like her parents left dangit!"

"Get out of the way!" Neji knocked the door down. "I'm gonna get killed for doing that." He sweat dropped. Tsunade laid Tenten on a couch. She put a wet rag on the girl's head. Tenten calmed a little. A few minutes later she was a fox.

"She'll need to be taken care of for awhile. Or for at least until moon comes up. That should been in…5 hours. Good luck!"

"What? You're going to leave me with a fox? You didn't tell me about the curse."

"Well, here's a quick explanation. Once the person cursed with the fox kisses and/or something else with the one it loves most it will change. And they only change once they hit sunlight. And don't change back till they hit moonlight." Tsunade left and went to her office before anything could register in Neji.

'Heh. I wonder who the…guy…is…' Neji made a blank face. 'Ino told me than Tenten liked me but I didn't think it was true.' He looked at Tenten she was sleeping. Neji gently picked the up sleeping fox and carried her. He stopped half way to his house.

'I Forgot. My parents. They think I'm still a wolf. I can't go there. Tenten may be revealed. But where can I go?' He thought. 'I got it. We can stay at the old abandoned house outside the village. But then we will be classified as missing-nin. Well. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kurenai said to start the search. They'll just think that that's what we're doing.' He dashed off to the old abandoned house in the woods. Good thing that it still had some furniture in it. Neji laid Tenten on the ripped up couch. The only decent piece of furniture in the small house. Tenten awoke a minute or so later.

"Huh…wha? Where are we? What's going on?" She barked. Neji could understand her.

"We're in the old abandoned house outside the village. And be careful. You're a fox. You're in a very fragile state right now."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I can't go home and your parents are gone and once your back to normal we need to leave."

"Okay. Did Tsunade tell you about the fox curse?"

"Yes." He looked away. Tenten blushed.

"Great. You think I'm weird don't you?'

"Nope." At that Neji walked away to find some sheets or something.

'Great. He knows. And now I'm helpless. I can't do anything! Dangit!' She thought. Neji came back a few minutes later but with one sheet.

"You can use it." He said.

"But you'll catch a cold!"

"I don't care you need it the most."

"Fine." Se knew she could never win an argument with Neji. He's so dang stubborn. Sun fall came.

"Neji I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?"

"Let me go get some food." Neji dashed off and came back 5 minutes later with a bag full of berries. "I found this bag lying in the forest so we'll use this to keep food in."

"Thanks. But will you be able to eat any?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Just eat the stupid berries."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just eat the dang things!"

"I'm not gonna eat if you don't!"

Neji glared at her. Again, he won the argument. Tenten ate. But not willingly. She yawned.

"Hey look the moon is out! I'm going outside."

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Just go!" They went out side. Tenten found some moonlight from in-between the trees. She ran to the moonlight.

"C'mon lets go!" She yelled.

"Fine."

"You may want to look away. Changing back isn't to pretty."

"Fine." Neji turned away as Tenten hit the moonlight. She yelled in pain.

"I didn't know it would hurt this badly!"

"I don't give a crap if changing back isn't a nice sight!" He turned around and grabbed Tenten. She was fully changed back now. Neji carried her back to the house. He laid her on the couch and put the sheet over her. The he laid on the floor next to the couch.

"Thank you…Neji" She said as she quickly drifted to sleep.

"Hn." Neji said as he too fell asleep. It was around midnight now. Tenten woke up.

'We have a few hours till he changes.' She thought 'He's shivering he seems cold.' Tenten bit her lower lip, she silently got up and laid next to Neji on the floor. She put the sheet over both of them. Then she heard him sleep talk.

"Tenten…no…run…..the wolf…merciless…no…" She saw faint silver streaks down his face. And on the floor were tiny little wet spots. Tenten knew what he was dreaming about. Him changing and being possessed and starting to forcefully kill her. She wiped the tears away with her hand that caused Neji to shiver. Neji was laying on his side, she lay against the sleeping boy, and nuzzled her face into Neji's chest. She enjoyed the warmth of his coat. Then to her surprise Neji wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. She looked at his face. He was wide awake. This caused her to gasp in surprise then Neji put his finger to her mouth.

"Shh…sleep." He whispered. Tenten got butterflies in her stomach. She laid there until something happened. Tenten felt something moving and then she got moved. She was now facing the floor. But she wasn't on the floor? No. She was on Neji.

"What's going on?" Tenten said, and before she could react she felt soft pressure upon her lips. She looked at Neji, he was trying to kiss her. She was shocked. Why was he doing this? What's going on? Thoughts ran through her head. Neji held her closer now. Tenten accepted the kiss it was 10long and passionate seconds. She giggled at the feeling the Neji holding her so close. She slid down some and she rested her head on his chest. She could feel every inhale and exhale. But she didn't mind. Neji still held her close.

"Wha-What? W-Was t-that a d-dream?"

"No." Neji held her closer. If possible.

"B-but what about the fox?"

"Stay out of the sunlight and you'll be fine."

"B-but…"

"Sleep." They drifted asleep. Until Tenten heard yells. She looked up and saw Neji he was griping his arms. He was changing.

"Neji!" She scrambled over to him. Neji was on his knees. Tenten went up to him and grab his arms. "Neji!" she screamed as the teen fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry if I'm speeding things up a little fast. So. Was it good? Great? Horrid? Wrong? Gross? Please Review. Next time To update I may need 5 to 10 reviews to update. Sorry if I'm being greedy with reviews...I just want to know if I should make any changes. You can put requests but I'm not 100 sure if I'll be able to do them though.**


	6. Village Hidden In The Mist

**Heh. There is a cross over here. Guess what other show it's from! I know my friend will be happy! I hope. And you know who you are!**

* * *

Tenten pulled Neji up. She looked at the ground there was a small blood puddle. She repositioned him. He was now on his knees and Tenten's hand was holding Neji's head close to her shoulder. She felt him coughing and looked at her shirt. Crimson red spots were staining her top. But she didn't care. She held Neji closer.

'Something's not right!' She thought. 'He shouldn't be coughing up blood!' Shining streaks became visible down Tenten's face. Then she felt a cold shaky hand wipe away her tears.

"Neji!" She snapped her head up. "Don't struggle to move. You'll lose more blood." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"W-What's… going on?" He asked hoarsely between coughs.

"I-I don't know." She cried even harder. "I want to help! But I can't I feel useless!" She held him closer. "I-I don't want to lose you!"

"Who said I'm….Going…to die?"

"The blood you're losing…" she choked out between sobs. "You don't have much left!"

"I'm not giving up. I will survive. I…will…sur….vive…" Neji's body became limp. He closed his eyes.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled as she held the motionless body in her arms. "I-I'm alone. What am I supposed to do?" She sobbed as hard as she could then.

"I-I can't breath!"

"Neji!" Tenten shrieked. She let him go then she looked at him through the dim light. "N-Neji?"

"Yes. My wolf form. I don't know why but I changed at the last minute. The wolf saved me once again. But I think once I turn back after the cure I…may…"

"I-I know…" She mumbled. "But we have a while to go so let's not think about that. Okay?" She put on a fake smile. Deep down inside she'd rather have him live as a wolf then die. She sulked on the inside.

"Well. I guess since we're all rested up we can search for the potion."

"H-Hai." They left. They jumped tree to tree for a few hours.

"Neji…I'm tired. Should we rest? We have been going non stop for hours."

"Fine." They stopped they were a mile away from the village hidden in the mist. "5 minutes most."

"Fine." Five minutes passed. They got up and arrived at the village a few minutes later. Everyone stared. They noticed Neji.

"Hey that's the sacred wolf." A villager whispered to another.

"I thought the village's wolf became extinct 13 yrs ago!" The other villager whispered back.

"I know. Looks to me that it came with that girl. Look at her headband. She's a ninja from Konoha. And that forehead protector around the wolf's neck states it's from Konoha too."

"But I thought the wolves were kept away from the gate. I thought they only roamed in our village."

"They did."

"That suspicious."

"Yea." The men walked away. While Tenten and Neji walked to the Hokage's office they heard people murmur about them. It got on Neji last nerve. It had made Tenten snap awhile ago but she tried to keep it in side. Neji was about to pounce on a villager but Tenten grabbed his tail.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled in pain.

"DON'T BE CHASING AFTER PEOPLE!"

"Fine."

"Thank you." They arrived at the Hokage's office. He welcomed them in.

"I see. You're the ones Tsunade told me about."

"H-Hai." Tenten said shyly. 'I can't believe that they're hokage is so young and hansome.' Neji saw she was blushing. And he knew what about. He growled and got ready to attack the hokage. No one flirts with his Tenten!

"Neji! I told you! God you never listen!"

"Yes I listen! Just stop flirting with the Hokage! He is way older than you!"

"I sense jealousy."

"I am not jealous of that snot nose brat!"

"Fine whatever!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but…Ummm…what is he saying?"

"Oh uhhh nothing! Don't worry about it!" She sweat dropped. "Now. What about the potion?" she turned serious.

"Ohh...yes. There is one girl. Her name is Katara. Katara has this special technique. She can use water in a way no one else can this is called "Bending". There are three more people with this power. Aang can bend air, Toph can bend earth (ground) and Zuko can bend fire. But Katara is the only one who can create this potion. Go to her. She lives by the lake in the back of the village. She has lived there alone with her brother ever since her father passed away from battling in a war and her mother got killed by an ambush and her grandmother died of old age."

"That's sad." Tenten said. "Poor girl. Her only family is her brother. Hopefully he is a smart boy."

"Uhhh…you can say that. You should go before it gets dark."

"Okay. Bye!" Tenten and Neji left. They jumped from roof to roof. Until they saw a little cottage by a lake. They saw a girl with long brown hair in a bun then it became a braid. She wore a blue dress. She was bending the water and watering her vegetable garden. Then they saw a boy with his hair up in a ponytail like Shikamaru's. He wore blue too.

"Those must be the kids." Neji barked.

"Yea. But they look our age. That's sad they're growing up with no family." Tenten hopped down and Greeted the girl.

"Hi. I'm Tenten. We were sent here by your Hokage to have you make a the Kunico Bud Potion."

"Oh Hi! I'm Katara. Meet my brother Sokka." Katara pointed to Sokka. Sokka was fishing in the lake and he was making muscles at his reflection. Katara bended some water and splashed Sokka.

"HEY! What was that for!"

"We have company stop playing around!"

"Oh." Sokka paddled back to shore and walk over to the group. "Hi. I'm Sokka."

"Hi. I'm Tenten. And the wolf is…well give me a sec." Tenten dragged Neji away from Katara and Sokka. "Hey. Can I tell them about you?" she asked.

"Hn. I guess."

"Thank you Neji!" They went back to the group.

"This," She said as she pointed to Neji. "Is Neji." She explained the whole curse problem.

"Sure. And this is Katara, my changing sister." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara hit her brother. "Haven't you heard about the Three Curses!"

"Gran Gran use to tell us bedtime stories about it. It's just a legend."

"Tenten! The curse! Oh wait. It's cloudy." Neji quickly barked.

"Neji! Calm down! I'm not going to change. It'll be fine! Unless- O crap the sun is coming out! Is there any shaded area we can talk at?" Tenten asked.

"Let's go in the house." Katara led them to the living room, she sat down. "Sit anywhere you like." Tenten sat next to her new friend and Neji sat on the floor.

"Now, what about the potion?" Tenten asked.

"The potion. The potion is something only I can make. But it takes a long time to create. So you are welcome to stay with us until then."

"How long does it take?"

"About a week."

"Okay. But will we be a burden?

"No no. We love company! We don't get much."

"Okay then!"

"You and Neji can sleep in the guest room. Or would you rather have Neji stay with Sokka and you stay with me?"

"Uhh…I'll stay in your room." Tenten said. Still recovering from last night. She still couldn't believe Neji kissed her. He showed no sign of affection before. And it just spontaneously happened. "We could have like a sleepover."

"Sound like fun!" Sokka walked in the door. "Hey bro! Neji will be staying in your room tonight."

"Fine. As long as he doesn't try to kill me."

"Oh would you like to borrow some clothes? It looks like you had a few encounters on the way here."

"Thanks! Oh…My clothes got snagged on some branches. And I tripped once and got scrapped up."

"Here we can get you some clothes follow me." Katara led Tenten into her room. She got two layers of clothes. "The light blue outfit is like a under garmet that you can use to swim in and the darker dress is the outfit part." She handed the clothes to Tenten. The kunoichi changed in the bathroom. She came out.

"How does it look?"

"Great! Okay. Let's go outside and I can heal your wounds."

"Okay." The walked outside right when Tenten remembered her curse. She hit the sunlight and changed.

"TENTEN! What's going on!" Katara yelled in shock. Sokka and Neji ran to the girls to see what was happening.

"O my god! It's true! The curse is true!" Sokka yelled. Neji ran over to the fox. He nudged her. She looked away. She was ticked. How could she forget? She was so shocked she didn't realize her pain until now. She fell down. Tenten yelled in pain. Katara looked at her. She examined the fox. She saw a big gash across her arm. Katara picked up Tenten and took her near the water. She laid Tenten on the water's edge and she got in the lake. Neji watched as Katara as she was bending some water to Tenten wound. It instantly healed. Neji stood in aw. Katara brought Tenten back in the house and laid her on the bed in Katara's room. It was getting dark now. Katara made dinner. Everyone ate except for Tenten. She had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to get Tenten and put her in moonlight." Neji barked.

"Huh?" Katara asked.

'Dang! I forgot. They don't understand anything I say!' Neji went into Katara's room. He shook Tenten awake.

"C'mon the moon is out! Let's go have you change back." Tenten and Neji walked in to the moonlight. She yelled in pain as she changed. Neji was in shock as he looked at Tenten in the dress. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight with the blue dress on.

"Now. That's better! C'mon Neji I'll carry you. You've worked hard today." Tenten picked Neji up and laid him on the couch in the living room. He slowly drifted to sleep. Tenten walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Tenten. You can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Katara suggested.

"But-"

"No. It's fine. Well I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Sokka yawned.

"I guess I'll go to bed too." Tenten said. Once everyone was sleeping Katara got up and started the potion.

"This will take such along time. The ingreedents…only a Kunico Bud and Holy Spring water. I have the water I need the Flower. But it's only…in…Oh no."

* * *

**Heh. Yup! It's Avatar: The Last Airbender! Please R&R!**


	7. The Prophsey

**sorry it took so long! well, here it is!**

"This will take such along time. The ingredients…only a Kunico Bud and Holy Spring water. I have the water I need the Flower. But it's only…in…Oh no." Katara's eyes opened wide. "N-no it can't be…but the prophesy…no…"

"What are you freaking out about now Katara?" Sokka said rubbing his eyes.

"The Kunico Bud…is…in…"

"No…it can't be!"

"But the prophesy!"

"I know. But what relation does she have to Princess Kunicono?"

"I don't know…but the legend goes, One day a fox and a wolf came to the Mist Village in search for a cure. No one knowing that the fox was really Princess Kunicono of Konoha. And the wolf was her good friend, Kunai. They searched the whole village. Only coming to a spring. It was strangely pure. The fox was the first to step in the spring. Something happened, she began to glow. The she was taken under. Kunai saw his love go under. He immediately jumped in. He saw Kunicono, but she was human. She was in a beautiful light blue elegant dress. In front of her was a beautiful ice crystal flower in front of her. The boy swam over to Kunicono her eyes were blank. Like she wasn't in control of her body. She said a few words in a deferent language then she held her hands up. The flower in her hands then she said "This flower she rest in the heart of the next Sacred Wind Angel." With that Kunai went up for breath the he saw Kunicono's body floating on the water's surface. Kunai transformed back from being in the water too. He swam over to her body. She was alive, she was unconscious. He noticed angelic white wings came from her back. She had a tiara of small leaves. In her grip was a golden bow and arrow. He grabbed Kunicono and pulled her to land. He laid the angelic figure on the ground. He left to gather some food. When he came back he stopped in his tracks. He saw a white fox with the same tiara and wings as Kunicono. The fox was standing by the resting girl. "Come I will not harm thee. Say good bye to her. I must take her with me." The fox had a beautiful angel voice. "She has gone through much. She knows to much." Kunai ran to Kunicono he wrapped his arms around the limp body. "Where are you going to take her!" He demanded. "Leave her alone! She has done nothing wrong!" The fox spoke again "She knows too much! She must be taken away!" Then Kunicono woke up "Wha…What's going on?" She asked. "Your village will be destroyed of tampering with the Gods!" They fox flew into the sky."

"So. I have to sacrifice her?" Neji barked.

"N-Neji!" Katara yelled in shock. "I wish I could understand you…"

'Dang it! I forgot they can't understand me!'

"You heard it all didn't you?" Sokka asked. Neji nodded yes. "Keep her out of the water. If she goes in it she may be taken away."

Neji glared at Sokka and Katara. Sokka jumped back out of the view of the venomous glare coming from the wolf.

"Neji! Quit it. Go and look over Tenten. Watch her every move and keep her away from the water! But if you watch her when she's changing, I'll—"Katara was cut off by Sokka.

"Ummm…Katara? Let's not mess with the wolf." He said still cowering behind his younger sister. Neji made a simple gruff noise and stormed off into Tenten's room.

Neji barged through the door.

"Why did you lock the door Tenten?" Neji sighed. Tenten snapped awake and threw some kunai from her reflexes of hearing a door break down. One kunai struck Neji in the shoulder. He howled loudly in pain.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she stumbled to the pain filled wolf. Crimson staining his silky silver fur. She picked Neji up and took him to the spring. "Something about this pond seems familiar. It may heal Neji!" She exclaimed.

"N-no…Tenten don't go in the—" It was to late she walked in the water. "NO TENTEN!" He yelled.

"Its not going to do anything! See look your wound is healed already!"

"No…Tenten you do not understand…" Neji mumbled. Not realizing that he was human currently. Katara walked out right when—

"Ahhhh! Neji help!" Tenten screamed as she was being pulled under water.

"Tenten!" Neji grabbed her hand. He pulled and pulled but she fell out of his grip and went under. "No!"

"I see. This what you look like as a human…" She smirked. "well you'll stay human as long as you touch the water in the pond. But I need the Kunico Bud to make it permanent."

"I AM NOT SACRIFICING HER TO STAY HUMAN!" Neji lost his cool. He dove in after Tenten. He swam through seaweed patch after seaweed patch. It was deeper that it looked from the outside. Neji activated his Byakugan. He scanned the area. Not finding anything, he deactivated his power. Then having the last of his breath he then noticed that there was a golden angelic light coming from his left. He looked over his shoulder. Tenten was there, but in a long flowing white dress. Then he noticed that she had white wings coming from her back, a light ring around her head, and her hair was down too. He swam to the angelic figure. She was holding a glass rose in one hand and a staff in the other. Neji came up behind Tenten and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please…don't go…" He mumbled in her ear. "You're the only love I have ever had, you can't go…"

"She has no choice mortal!" A booming voice roared. "She will not live any longer with knowing about the transformation!" Then another angelic figure came down, but it was not human, it was a winged fox.

"How do you suppose that she'll die?" Neji smirked.

"Oh, she'll die alright, here and now!" The fox said as it vanished, then re-appeared right in front of the unconscious girl. "Bye-Bye." It smirked. Then a bolt of lightning came from no where and headed directly for Tenten.

"No…I-It can't be…" Neji panted. "I tried Tenten…I tried…" Neji sunk to the bottom of the spring. Tenten's eye's snapped open.

"NEJI!" She screamed. She swam down to Neji's side. She placed her hand on the wound by his heart. "No just to save me why Neji! Why…?" She sobbed.

"That kid has guts jumping in front of that girl to sacrifice himself." The fox mumbled. "Well I'm almost out of power, I put so much in that first attack. Well, what's got to be done, has to be done." It sighed, sending out and other weaker lightning bolt.

"Ten…ten…" Neji mumbled as he was able to gain enough strength to grab onto Tenten's arms and roll them so Neji was on top. "Good-bye…" He laid one last kiss upon Tenten's lips. "I love you…" He said just as the bolt hit. Neji coughed out some blood and collapsed on her.

"God dangit! Out of power, dang!" The fox cursed. "I will be back." It remarked. Tenten gripped the limp Neji.

"I-I love you to…" She sobbed as she kissed the boy.

"Hey Ten!" Katara yelled from afar. "Where are ya?" Then Katara heard sobs coming from the right of her. She swam as fast as she could to the spot. Seeing a angelic Tenten under a collapsed Neji. With arms holding Neji closer to the weeping girl, Katara knew what was going on. "No…Neji?"

"Y-yes…" Tenten choked.

"Let's get him back to surface." Katara swam off with Tenten carrying Neji. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything about being able to breath and talk under water, yet."

"I-I don't care! N-Neji m-might be…" she sobbed. Then the reached the surface. Katara helped Tenten pull Neji out of the water.

"Let's check for a pulse." Katara said placing two fingers on Neji wrist. Katara's eyes widened. "Hurry! He needs help!" Katara yelled. "Sokka! Get the medics! NOW!"

"N-no! NEJI!" Tenten sobbed on the boy's chest, gripping his hand.

"Tenten…that wont bring him back…" Katara said softly trying to calm down her new found friend.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tenten snapped. "H-He said her loved me! H-He confessed!"

"I know how that feels…"

"No you don't!"

"Zuko…has been hospitalized for 2 months now…" Katara held back tears. "H-He was critically injured during a mission…I try visiting him everyday…but I can't."

"But Zuko hasn't died!"

"But his heart did stop for a bit…"

"BUT HE ISN'T DEAD!" Tenten cried out as she collapsed on Neji. "I-I want him back…" Katara sat next to her friend. She placed a hand on Tenten's back.

"Hey! The medics are here!" Sokka shouted as the men came and laid down a stretcher. Tenten tried her best to grip on Neji's jacket.

"C'mon girl! If we don't get him to the hospital he WILL die!" One of the men scolded Tenten.

"N-no! I want to be with him!" She softly cried. Then a woman came up.

What is taking so long!" She asked. Then she saw Tenten and crouched down to her level. "Oh my! Get another stretcher! The girl is critically ill!" she placed the back of her hand to Tenten's forehead. "She has a fever of 108!" More men came and pulled Tenten on a stretcher. Then Neji on another.

"Can we come?" Katara softly asked.

"They're our good friends and we want to help." Sokka continued.

"Yes you may come, but it'll be kind of cramped, we didn't know that the girl was ill to." The woman said.

"We don't mind." Katara, Sokka, and Konni (the nurse) ran to the ambulance.

**Sorry its a cliffie! But It may be a while before a post another chapter. School and crap. And Lately I haven't been alone enough to type my storie. Please keep this on your favorites! I will update tho. I'll try, but I'm 100 sure I will still update! Please review!**


End file.
